shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mason D. En/@comment-27992426-20161020142811/@comment-4080028-20161020152139
Hello as well! Name's Wyvern 0m3g4, but you may go by whatever nickname you feel is best suited for me. Also, like Otaku said above, welcome aboard our ship! ^_^ Now, regarding Roger and the poneglyphs, as it is indeed my duty to be on the lookout for these sorts of things, I would like to point out that it seems implied that learning about the poneglyphs isn't an easy feat to do, and it's something not many people in the world even know how to do; especially considering the World Government made it a massive and serious crime to read or do research on anything involving the poneglyphs. We have no idea how Roger did it, but it seems he's the only one not directly associated with Ohara (as of yet) who managed to accomplish such a feat. Everyone else, as I've said, came from Ohara and got wiped out by Cipher Pol and a Buster Call because of it. Now granted, I've read how En learned about the poneglyphs and how to read them because his father was from Ohara and En read the books his father brought with him, but I'm still on the fence about this whole thing; not to be a kill joy and ruin your fun, but rather because I have a responsibility to uphold and I must be sure I do so to the best of my abilities. So on one hand, even the explanation sounds sketchy to me, but on the other, it sounds a bit plausible too, so I'm not sure what my exact verdict on this whole thing is. Though regardless of my wishy-washiness, there are still two solid facts that concern me: One being the whole "Robin is the only living person who can decipher the poneglyphs" and "Roger learned how to do so too" thing; and the other being the consequences of having knowledge from and having come from Ohara, now that it's been nuked and the government is dead set on burying any trace of Ohara left before the truth of the Void Century gets revealed. This means I can clearly see the government not just tracking down En's father and killing him because he knew too much, but I can also see the government wanting to kill off anyone directly affiliated with En's father too, including En himself. So, long story short here is, why didn't the government just murder En as a kid or something? Regardless if they thought En knew anything about the poneglyphs or not, they'd still want to arrest him at the very least, if not murder the kid for being his father's son and having a direct bloodline from Ohara. '--------------------------------UPCOMING SPOILERS------------------------------------' It's clear that regardless of circumstancial evidence, the World Government is simply going to destroy anyone or anything that may be a potential threat in the future, which is why the Marines attempted to execute Ace; since being the son of the Pirate King and all, the Marines and the government feared that he'd take after his father and became a massive threat to the entire world like Roger was. Doesn't matter what Ace was or wasn't going to do; what mattered is that his existence was always going to be a possible threat to the World Government some day, so they wanted Ace out of the picture ASAP. '--------------------------------END OF SPOILERS-----------------------------------------' So likewise, regardless of what En did or didn't do, the government would still have done everything in its power to ensure this remaining trace of Ohara is gone for good. Of course, granted, as Robin has shown, the government is prone to slipping up in this respect, but that may have more to do with them trying to track down a single person who's clever enough to stay one step ahead of them at every turn. While this is true for En too, there's also the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arcs to consider as well, where the government finally did track down Robin and catch her. So... yeah... guess I'm rambling now, huh? Whoops, sorry. >.< Point being, well... even when trying to explain why and how En can be the only other person who knows about the poneglyphs, this still opens up more complications that'll need solving. At the end of the day, this wiki stands to uphold canon while still making fanon within the main timeline, so if there's a rule we all have to abide by to keep canon intact, then I'm afraid there will be those of us like msyelf who will need to do whatever we can to ensure that happens. ...Now I feel like I'm embodying everything I just pointed out... Awkard. lol Anyway, apologies for the lengthy comment; bad habit of mine. Also hope we can all find a compromise to this that we can agree on to some extent.